


Elastic Heart

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Beth Lives, Fix-it Coda, Mentioned/Implied Rape, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Alexandria, Tags Are Fun, canon type violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have/could have happened in Coda.</p><p>What if Beth's experience was slightly worse than canon? What if Carol stopped her from following up plan B? Hmm? What happens then? A canon divergence, silly! Thats what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Hows dveryone this fine March? So this is my first work! Yay! Its a milestone! So please leave feed back. I enjoy constructive critisim! Hope you likey!  
> Oh and this could be read as femslash or as friendship if you want.

'I know you look at me like I'm just another dead girl!'

She had screamed that at Daryl once. She felt so lost then. Hoping the others were still alive, still breathing, hearts still beating like hers was. Like she was still alive.

She felt pretty dead for a live girl right now.

As she talked to the unconscience Carol and held her hand, she felt hopless for the first tme in a long time. But she had to shake those bad thoughts and feelings away. She knew that if she gave up completely, there would be no hope, and she'd be as good as dead.

So she squeezed Carols hand, kissed her on the forehead, and quietly left to do her jobs for the day. 

••••••••••••===••••••••••===••••••••

When Carol woke up, Beth had been so happy! She ran up to her and gave her a big, but loose hug, being mindful of her injuries. When Carol wrapped her arms around Beth though, she broke down, knowing she had lied to both Daryl and Dawn about not crying anymore. But these were happy tears, so that was somethin'. 

Then they heard that Rick and the others were coming, and she was finally getting out of the hellhole that was Grady Momorial. 

The exchange was quick an easy, though she could tell when the cop, Shepard, lied about their partner. Surprised Dawn couldn't tell.

They were at the door. Ty was holding it open! And then the other shoe dropped. 

"Now all we need is Noah."

Beth glared so hard at Dawn; if looks could kill she'd be six feet under. 

Beth was just about to follow out with her plan incase things went south, but Carol grabbed her wrist, tugging her into her arms, holding her back. Daryl stepping infront of her. Protecting her. From who? Dawn or herself? And as Noah started limping over (why was he limping?), Shepard pulled her gun.

Shot that bitch dead and no one tried to stop it.

Guess thats what happens when you don't take care of people you're responsible for.

As Shepard offered them a place here, Rick looked back at Daryl and Beth. Beth shook her head, Daryl echoing her motions. They need to find their own home. It might take awhile, might even spill blood for it, but thats how it is now a days. But they would pull through.

They gotta.


	2. Chappy Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is leaving Grady! Yahoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chap. No. 2! Enjoy and feed back please!

Maggie was.... A disapointment. She knew that she thought she was dead, but after reassuring her that she was fine, that she was alive, she just walked back over to Glenn and Abrahams group. It hurt less than she thought. 

Daryl wouldn't leave her side; Beth wouldnt let him if he tried. Carol was stayin' close too.

Beth couldn't help but look at her family in a different light though. She was looking at strangers! Rick looked more feral than ever, and Carl was hitting puberty, becoming a man. Daryl didnt change much though, except for his eyes. They were more weary snd cautious than before. Judy looked to have grown abit, just like her brother. She grinned a toothless grin at her when she was holding the youngest Grime.

Beth didnt know what to think about Abraham. Rosita was nice to her, as was Tara, the girl Glenn found. But she saw strangers with her family. She doesn't know their story yet! Doesn't know if she even wants to know. 

A nudge shook her out if her thoughts.  
"Hey, Beth?" It was Daryl.

"Yeah?"

He cast a glance at her for a second then looked down. "'M sorry I couldnt find ya sooner, girl. Y' know, I chased that car all night tryin' ta get ta ya. I guess I just wanna let ya know that I tried. Never stopped hopin' you'd be fine. Though only a few bumps an bruises, right?"

Beth didn't want to tell him that, no, it's not just a few scratches and discolored skin. That she killed people, and had been sexually harassed and almost raped! But looking in Daryls eyes, Beth knew she couldn't do that to him. So she put a smile on her face and nodded. 

••••••••••===••••••••••===••••••••••

Carol could tell somthing was wrong with Beth. She was faking her smile. She knew what that looked like from practicing in the mirror, before the turn. She could tell something else bad happened to the sweet but strong blond. 

Carol knew to look for things like that in people. She could tell by Beths actions that she was abused at that hospital, and she somehow protected Carol from something. 

She also noticed a hand shaped bruise on her wrist. And she wouldn't put it past Daryl to notice it too.

•••••••••••===•••••••••===••••••••••

Daryl did notice the bruise and hinted at it with his comment, but could tell that Beth wasn't ready to talk yet. Didn't blame her either. He sure as hell wouldn't want the rest of the group knowing before she was ready to open up to her confidants first. So he would wait, but not for too long. Beth would just let it fester until she lashed out and hurt one of her family. Wouldn't let her go through that.


	3. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are outta georga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know theres not much dialogue. Im trying to get them settled down some before then. Also, i might up the rating. Still dont know where im going with this though, so, sorry if its seems all choppy. Please leave me feedback, any tips, etc, etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

They decided to go north towards Canada. Maybe Maine. They figured there wasn't much left for them in Georgia anymore. 

Abraham and Eugene were adamant for heading to Washington, and while Rosita wanted to stick with them, she wanted to stay with Tara more. Beth thought it was sweet that they found each other in this world. She knew that finding a 'soul mate' in this life is rare.

Abrahams group was still headed in the same direction as them anyways, so they stuck together. Beth always made sure to be in the same car as Daryl and Carol. 

As they left Georga, headed on the 85, all the way up to Richmond, see if Noahs family was still there. 

It was sad.

The whole place demolished, the people slaughtered. It was obviously done by people, not walkers. The walls were bombed and houses set on fire. Daryl pointed out the perpetrators left a message on a wall. "Wolves not far"

They lost Tyrese. Beth helped bury him and mourned for him like everyone else. It impacted Rick and Sasha the most though.

Rick tried his hardest to save him. Maybe felt like he owed him for saving Judy. He kept a vigil by the grave, watching over the whole group, alive or dead. 

Sasha went downhill from there. First losing Bob to both walkers and cannibals, then losing her brother a month later. She started to loose herself, her humanity. She started purposefully hunting walkers when she shouldve been looking for food or water. She became a liability and everyone knew that.

Carol started looking at her funny. Almost like Sasha was a walker.

Beth had confronted Carol about the looks when they were on a run, scouting for any food or water they could find in the woods. 

"Why do you look at her like that?"

Carol knew who Beth was talking about. They were becoming real close like that. "Shes becoming reckless," Carol told her. "If she doesn't pull herself together, we might need to leave her."

Beth didnt like the thought of any of them being left alone. But she understood the nessesity for security in the group. If Rick hadn't pulled himself together before the Governer attacked the Prison, and was still acting insane, the group might have been forced to take action. 

Beth also noticed the looks that both Daryl and Carol shot at her sometimes. They're not looks of pity, or disgust. Concern? Maybe? 

The group continued travelling north towards Washington. Abrahams group split with the main group and said their good byes. That was the first time anyone saw Rosita cry as she kissed Abraham on the cheek before going straight into Taras arms. Tara and Eugene did fist bump though. Sasha also decided to go with them, but everyone knew she wouldn't last much longer.

As Beth and Carol got closer, she noticed that Rick and Michonne got closer too. They started exchanging looks and they touched each other more. A brush of a hand, lingering shoulder pats and just staying close together. Rick still considered Daryl his wingman, but you could see the chemistry between the ex-cop and katana weilding girl.

As they entered the state of New York, they noticed that the walkers were not as newly dead as they were in Penselvania or North Carolina. Sure time has past, being on the road for four months and all, but the dead were decayed so much that they could kill them by throwing a large rock at them. Had to be a hard throw though.

 

Didn't mean they didn't avoid the big cities and towns if they could help it. 

They decided to stop for a rest stop outside of Maine, clearing out a small strip mall to get new, clean clothes and fill up on food when they found the local food bank untouched.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed, and short but I wrote it up real quick on my freeclock so, yea! enjoy!

Beth was doing a parameter watch with Daryl and Carol when she was confronted by the two.

"Beth," Carol said, placing her hand on her shoulder. All of them noticed the flinch she gave.

"What?" she said it defensively. nervously.

'Beth, what happened in that hospital?" Daryl asked gently, rubbing her back lightly.

"Nothin' happened," she said.

Well something had to have happened. Please Beth, you need to tell us what happened before I got there. when I was unconscious. you looked at me with, a resignation. Why? Please, I need to understand this!" Carol pleaded quietly. Beth looked like she was about to break down.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her while Carol held the both of them in her arms.

"They were tryin' to stay the same as before the turn. they said that whenever they used their resources, that I had to owe them. if I ate their food, it just meant the longer I had to stay there. but I was just there to, to let the guys runnin' the place use us. there was a girl there, she ran away, but they found her, and she was bit, and she wanted to die. so they, they cut her arm off with a wire! and Gordon kept on raping her! she tried to stop it! he tried to," She trailed off, trying to suck in a breath.

"He tried to rape me! But I was always with the doctor or Dawn, or in the hallway. I killed him. the girl who got bit, she killed herself, and I was tryin to get the key to get out of there, and he came in and a smashed his head with a jar, and she turned and bit his throat out so he couldn't scream or nothin'. I was almost out of there, and they tackled me, but Noah got out and I was so happy! dawn started breaking down, she couldn't control the other cops, that's when I killed the other guy. dawn had him pushed out in front of the elevator shaft, and I just finished the job."

Beth sobbed into Carols arm. "I had to do, favors, to protect you! I had to, or they would have killed you! or worse! please! you need to understand, if Rick said to stay at that place, I would've ran away, or killed myself. it was that bad!"

Daryl held on to the two crying women, holing onto them, comforting them the best he could without words.

Your with us now, girl. You have us. If you need to, you can come t' me, y' know that." he whispered into her hair, looking at carol while he said it. she got the message.


	5. Phive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Beth his story after the seperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine! Ya hear? (Lol)

The group decided to stay in the strip mall for a while longer, build more strength up, heal, then move on.

They were all in different stores, to give each other as much privacy as they can. Beth Daryl and Carol stayed in the liquor store. Beth wanted to get drunk, and her bedmates weren't about to deny her much these days.

Beth broke down again, when she got to her fourth glass of russian vodka. Started babbling about how she couldn't save someone. Carol pointed out it couldv'e beed the girl who killed herself at the hospital. 

After Beth stopped crying, the three of them hunkered down in the matress they dragged from the furniture store, blankets and all. Beth was snuggled in between Carol and Daryl on each side of her.

"Mmmm, Daryl?" Beth murmered.

Daryl looked down at her, "Yeah?" 

"What happened after I was gone? How'd you meet up with the others?" Daryl stiffened at the question and looked at carol fearfully.

Carol nodded at him and he heaved a sigh. "I told ya I chased tha' car all night an' mornin'. Only thing that stopped me was the road forked off. I was sittin' there not 10 minutes when this group surrounded me. Called 'emselves the Claimers. They had rules, a way of livin'. Survivin'. Y' couln't lie, y' couldn't steal, and you had to 'claim yer territory. I had ta claim the spot i wanted ta sleep if i didnt wanna get kicked out. I stuck with 'em for a few days, maybe a week? Before runnin' inta Rick. I guess the group i was with had taken the house Rick, Carl and Michonne were in while he was sleepin' off the beatin' the Governer gave Rick, and the others went out on a run. Turns out Rick had ta kill one of tha men to get out and they were trakin' him when thet met up with me. 

"I-I didn't know who I was really dealin' with until that night. I watched them beat the life outta guy that 'cused me a stealin' his rabbit. But when I saw the leader put a gun ta Ricks head, listen as they threatened ta rape Michonne, fuck! One o' 'em almost had Carls pants off when i stepped in. Sayin' their good people. The other men were ordered ta beat me ta death. 'S how i got my shiner. Rick, he jus' bit the leaders neck, like he was a starvin' walker. Me an' Michonne got the upper hand, but Carl.... Rick disembowled him! Stabbed him so many times. Don' blaim him either. Would've done the same."

Daryl was quiet for a while. Letting Beth process everything he said. Same with Carol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay peeps. This is unbetaed, and all mistakeys are mine!

Beth looked up at Carol. "What about you, Carol? What happened after, after the run?"

Carol took a breath and let it out slowly. "At first I cried. I pulled over on the side of the road and just cried and screamed. After a while, I set camp in a law firm office. Stayed there for a few days. I saw smoke over in the direction of the prison. I knew I wasn't supposed to go back, but I had to make sure everyone was okay.

"After that, I followed the first tracks I saw. Just turned out to be Ty and the kids I was following. When I found them, they were standing back to back, those girls. Lizzie holding Judith, trying to muffle her cries." A tear escaped Carols eye. "Ty was at the tracks, talking to a dying man, bite on his neck. He told Ty about a sancuary. 

"After a few days of walking, we found this little cabin in a clearing. Just a small field, a few trees, dead garden, and surrounded by the forest. We saw smoke too, out a few miles in the woods."

Daryl and Beth looked at each other, smirking.

"We stayed for a few days. But Lizzie, she was, feeding them. Found rats and mice and would feed them! She said they were sick! She," Carol started crying as she spoke. "She killed Mika! Said she wanted to show us, show us that Mika was still Mika, but different. She was going to, to kill Judith, if we didn't get there when we did. I, I had to kill her! She, she would've killed me, or Ty, or Judith. I, I think she knew what I was doing, when I took her out in the field. She just kept sobbing, 'Sorry! I'm sorry!'" 

Beth and Daryl hugged Carol as she told the story. "I gave Ty my gun. Told him how I killed Davis and Karen. He wanted to shoot me, I could see it in his eyes. But he didn't. He forgave me instead. Said we had to stick together. And we did. All the way 'til we overheard this guy talking about Michonne and Carl."

She stopped and looked at Daryl. 

"What happened after? The sancuary? You said there was a sancuary."

"There never was one." Daryl told her. "Not truly. It was called Terminus. They were a fairly small group. About a dozen, give or take a few. Rick, Michonne, Carl and I, we went around, jumped the fence on the side. Went in through a side entrance. They seemed reasonable, ligit. They had a BBQ at the entrance, but Rick, he noticed our tour guide had yer daddys pocketwatch. Th' one he gave Glenn. Saw the riot gear, an' my poncho. They started shooting, leading us around the place. Shot at our feet, y' know?

"We were led to a train car, told ta line up an' go inside. Its where we met up with the others, 'cept for Carol an' Tyrese. We made weapons outta the loose floorboards, an' had battle plans ready. But they tear-gased us. Dragged me, Glenn, Bob an' Rick out, tied our hands an' gagged us. Lined us and four other men infront of a sink. They would hit ya on the back of the head with a bat, slit yer throat, and drain tha blood inta the sink. They almost had Glenn, he was next, when an explosion shook tha place. I'm guessin' that was you?" He looked at Carol here. She nodded, still teary-eyed.

"I blew up the propane tank they had. A herd of walkers helped out. I disguised myself with blood and mud, tried to find you." She smiled at them. 

Beth smiled at Daryl, then frowned. "Why did they drain blood? If they were gonna kill you, why didn't they just shoot ya? Not that I'm complaining," she backtracked. Daryl just smirked and kissed her on the head.

"Them were cannibals. The meat on tha BBQ? Wasn't beef, or pork. It was human meat. I guess they get people that come in to eat it, tell 'em what they ate, then give 'em a choice: be willing to eat people, or be eaten."

Beth looked like she was going to be sick, so Carol got a trash can brought over while Daryl offered her some water.

"Thanks," she said after drinking some. 

They laid in silence for a while, when Beth leaned up and kissed first Carol, then Daryl on the cheek. "Thank you, for telling me your stories. I think I understand how hard it is for you know, and why Rick and the rest of the group act like they do now." She sighed. "Doesn't make it any better a pill to swallow though."

"No, it doesn't." Carol replied. 

"I think we should try an' get some sleep. Need ta scout for some more ammo tommorow. Try an' get some hunting in too. Still need ta feed ya'll" Daryl said, rolling onto his side, spooning Beth as she faced Carol.

"G' night." Beth said. 

"Sweet dreams," whispered Carol.

"Don' let no bugs bite ya," answered Daryl. Beth and Carol giggled before closing their eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth go on a hunting trip.

The next morning, Beth woke up to Daryl shrugging on his crossbow, getting ready for his hunt. "Can I come?" She asked quietly, trying not to wake up Carol. He looked at her face and nodded.

As Beth was sitting up, Carol stirred, opening her eyes to see Beth getting her knife and pistol. "Where are you going hunting?" 

"Was thinkin' of checkin' out the woods out from back where we came from. About an hours drive back. we'll prolly not be back 'till before nightfall." he told her. If were not back by tomorrow evening, try an' double back. We'll park the car a little ways into the woods, just in case." Carol nodded her head in understanding.

"We'll head out now, see if we can bag us a deer." Daryl motioned for Beth to go ahead.

"Be carful," Carol said suddenly, making Beth pause in the doorway. she turned around and walked over to Carol, and gave her a hug and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

"We will," she told her. With that, they left, leaving Carol feeling like she was in high school again.

 

 

By the time Beth and Daryl got to where they were going, the sun only just above the treeline. They parked about a quarter mile into the woods. Getting out, Daryl looked over to Beth, deciding to test her.

"Can you find any tracks right away?" he asked her. She looked around her surroundings. after walking around, she looked back, grinning.

"We have a rabbit to track," she told him. Coming over, he saw she was right about the rabbit tracks. Nodding he instructed her to lead on, passing the extra crossbow they found in as hardware store a few weeks back. "This is your kill, girl. You gotta bag it, and then I'll teach ya to dress it so you can save the hide of it, make a blanket, or line a jacket, whatever to keep warm in the winter."

The rabbit tracks were fresh, so it only took them half an hour to find it and bag it. "Okay, now we want to try for a deer if we can. See if you can find any tracks or paths."

\--------------------------------------------

It was getting dark by the time they got the buck, and as they looked for a place to set up camp, they stumbled upon a hunting shack.

"We should just bag it here an' bury the rest so we not ringin' the dinner bell." Beth nodded, looking around the cupboards for any canned goods, or survival gear.

"Got a can of tomato soup and a packet of pasta. is the stove run on propane, or are we building a fire?" She asked, glancing at the stove.

Daryl checked it out. "Looks like propane to me. its whether it still works that's the question," he reported. It took a little fiddling with, but he got it working, and within the hour, they were having a feast. Afterwards, as they were mobbing the furniture to block the door, Daryl broke the silence.

"Beth, I need you to tell me somethin'. I need to know if any of them cops at the hospital touched you." Beth looked at him with tears in her eyes and Daryl came over and held her in his arms. After she composed herself, she explained.

Its not that they raped me, but I had to protect Carol, so I had to, to, perform," She looked like she was going to be sick. "I had to strip for them, an' get them off, but that was enough for the ones that were still there. If it had been Gordon, then it would have been different. but the others were satisfied with a hand job."

Daryl tightened his grip around Beth, muttering reassurances.

"Were goin' to go lay on that couch, an' sleep for a bit. then were goin' back to Carol, and spend the day resting before moving out, hows that sound, girl?"

Beth nodded her head, and they did just that.


	8. Chapter Ate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im rushing the ending. All mistakes are mine. This one was done on my ipod, so, yup! Enjoy!

Beth woke up with a gasp, Daryl not far behind. There was a storm going on outside, wind howling, rain pounding abd the occasional flash of lightning bringing the sky to life. 

But there was also groans and moans that were barely heard over the sounds of the storm. With a gesture, and eye contact, the two survivors were on their feet, packing what they could, grabbing their meat from the hunt, and peaking out the window. 

"Looks like a small heard, maybe fifteen or twenty of them," Beth whispered. Daryl nodded curtly, motioning to sit tight. 

"We'll jus' have ta wait 'till it passes, an' leave when we can. Were about a mile an' a half from the car, so we'll jus' have ta be quick." He wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulders and held her as they waited out the storm.

 

It was a few hours later, the sun was peaking its way up the horizon. Daryl thought about how they could've really seen the horizon in Georga, but not so far up north in the woods. He was still homesick, when he was honest to himself.

He looked down at the sleeping blond in his arms. Grinning to himself, he stretched his hand and wiggled his cold fingers under her armpit. She giggled and shifted, but didnt wake up. Doing it again, adding preasure, Beth giggled again and opened her eyes a crack. "Good mornin' Mr. Dixon." She whispered. Daryl grinned at her again, nudging her up to stand. 

Holding his hand for her, they both looked out the window. There were muddy tracks all over the clearing, but that was expected. 

They, as quietly as they can, moved the furniture away from the door, and grabbed their packs, walking in the direction of their car. They quickly put the stuff in the trunk and drove back to the mall.

 

When Daryl and Beth didn't get back before nightfall, Carol wasn't too worried. Its happened before that the group who goes out on a run might have to hunker down for the night, or walker activity spikes in the area. But when the thunder started, and the rain started coming down, she started to feel worried. 'What if they dont have any cover?' 'What if they got seperated?' By morning, Carol was panicking , but she stayed strong on the outside. Within a few hours though, all her worrying was for naught.

She watched as Beth drove the car behind the mall, where they were keeping the vehicles out of sight from the road. As they got out, she sqw Daryl pat her back as they walked towards her. 

"Carol! Daryl taught me how to drive! Its so easy, i dont know why Maggie always complained about it." Beth told her excitedly as she hugged her and placed a little kiss on her cheek.

"Tha's prolly 'cause theres no other cars on the road, girl." Daryl reminded her. Beth waved her hand dismissivly. "Yeah, okay," she said. She looked around. "Where's Rick? We gotta report to him about the hunt." Carol pointed to the direction on the supermarket. With a "thanks" thrown over her shoulder, Beth took off looking for the leader. Carol turned to Daryl.

"How was your night? Did you get caught in the storm?" She asked.   
"Naw, found a huntin' shack before th' sun went down. A herd came through though, had ta stay in till the storm cleared up. 'S fine. Beth got us a deer though. I got a few rabbits an' some squrrel too, so we'll eat good for tonight an' tommorow."

Carol nodded. "Great," she smiled at him. "Better go chase her, or she'll claim she caught all your game." He smirked before doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine! ;D

Carol didn’t wake up with a gasp, or sitting up quickly. She didn’t go straight for her knife, which should have been her first reaction to walking up anyways. No, Carol kept her eyes closed and listened to her surroundings, trying to figure out what woke her in the first place. She heard the sounds as soon as she was aware. Groaning. But not the kind that sends chills down your spine, ones that come from the walkers. This groaning was from a living person in pain. Physical or emotional pain. Slowly, Carol opened her eyes and sat up in shock at what she saw in front of her. Reaching over, she shook Daryl, waking him up. As soon as he noticed what was going on, he leaned down and started whispering in her ear, making sure not to touch her.

“Don’t touch her or grab her. She might be having a flashback.” He warned her. “If this is what I think it is, she might lash out, or panic more at contact.” She nodded to him and watched as Daryl continuously whispered soothing things in her ear. 

“C’mon, girl, you’re safe here. Me an’ Carol are here with ya, and we’ll protect ya. But ya gotta come back to here an’ now. C’mon Beth. Wake up.” Beth started to calm, but was still groaning softly, her arms twitching.

Carol, fed up with the slow progress, sat behind Beth and lifted her head into her lap. Beth jerked and froze up, before gasping and throwing herself at Carol.

Daryl shot a look at the short haired woman before wrapping his arms around both of them, still whispering softly into Beth’s hair. Beth was sobbing into Carols shoulder, but reached an arm back to grab at Daryl and make sure they were both there.

“We’re here, Beth. Yer not goin’ anywhere, an’ neither are we. We’re gonna find a home soon, like the prison, but better. Were gonna be safe, and together. Not gonna let anyone touch you.”

 

After a few minutes, Beth’s sobs slowed to hiccups. She pulled back from their embrace, but still within arms reach, and wiped her face with her hands. Daryl and Carol watched her as she cleaned herself up, before turning to face them with a watery smile. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Carol asked her gently. Beth shook her head, but then nodded, before shrugging her shoulders. Daryl sat back down on the mattress and motioned for the other two to sit by him. Beth sat on one side, while Carol sat on her other side. Beth grasped the hands closest to her, grip tight. They sat like that in silence for a while, not saying anything.

“How’d you get the scratches?” Beth flinched at the question, but turned to look at her intertwined hands. 

“The woman, Dawn. She would get mad sometimes.” Beth replied. The first time was when a man that was brought in died. He had internal bleeding and the doctor was arguing that it was a waste of resources to try and save him. She just, turned around and slapped me. Made this cut open again.” She said, pointing to the first scar on her left cheek. “I woke up with it, so I guess it must have happened when they found me, or hit me with their car like Carol.”

Carol nodded, but Daryl frowned. “You don’t remember? After you left the funeral home?”

Beth shook her head. “I remember running out on the road. That’s all. They probably hit me with the car.” Daryl nodded but the frown didn’t leave his face. “Hey,” she nudged him, and squeezed his hand. “It’s fine. That was months ago. We need to live in the now.” 

Daryl scanned her face, memorizing her features, looking into her eyes. After a moment he slowly nodded his head. “Fine.” He murmured, glancing over to Carol, before looking back at Beth. “You need to talk to one of us eventually.” When Beth went to protest, he silenced her with a gentle squeeze of his hand. “No. If you’re having nightmares about this, then it’s on your mind, or it’s your mind telling you that you need to get some shit off your back.” He looked at Carol again, asking silently for support.

“He’s right.” She said, staring at Beth. “I didn’t want to talk about Ed, even after he died. I paid for that with nightmares and flashbacks. Rick helped me out a bit. Told me that he had to handle domestic abuse survivors before, and told me what he told them. ‘You need someone to confide in.’ he said. Told me that usually he would recommend a psychologist, but those are hard to come by these days.” She said with a small grin. 

Beth looked at them, glancing from one to the other before settling her gaze on their fingers. She lifted their hands up and pressed her mouth to them. Carol inhaled sharply at the contact and Daryl leaned over more towards her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Carol stared wide eyed at the blonde, who was watching the emotions fly through her eyes. “Beth,” Daryl rumbled. You about to do something reckless again?” he questioned the youngest female amusedly. 

“Never moving her eyes from the staring contest she had with Carol’s blues, Beth nodded silently, leaning over to come face to face with other woman. She stopped millimetres from her, just breathing. Waiting.

Nobody moved for a minute. Daryl watched on as Beth and Carol stared at each other, before Carol finally moved. Her eyes shot down to Beth’s mouth, before going back to her equally blue eyes. Then she leaned into her.

Beth sighed as she opened her mouth slightly, inviting Carol. Carol was hesitant at first, but with an encouraging look from Daryl, she responded, licking the soft lips beneath hers, gently exploring.

Beth moaned into the kiss, moving her tongue to tangle with the other. Daryl watched on, smiling softly as the two women he loved the most showed each other their affection for each other. Carol slowly closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of a gentle kiss, the first that she could remember after having Ed force himself on her.

They got lost in the feeling of love radiating from each other, not pulling away until oxygen became a necessity. Carol leaned back, eyes still closed when she felt a different pair of lips on hers, still gentle, but not as soft.

When they pulled away, she looked up to see Beth and Daryl gently kissing. She watched them, before leaning down, head resting on Beth’s leg. She closed her eyes again, and after a few seconds felt fingers running through her hair.

Once Carols breathing evened out, Beth and Daryl smiled at each other and lied back down, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback, and let me know how this was.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done in a few hours. Here ya go.
> 
> Thank you, Grace, for ideas! ill be using one of them in a few chapter!
> 
> ENJOY!

When Beth woke up, she was wrapped into Daryl’s arms with Carol spooning her from behind. Beth smiled and snuggled into the arms holding her, feeling both people shift, but not wake up. 

They laid like that for a while before Beth heard a knock on the door of the store. Getting up, she opened the door to see Rick.

“Mornin’, Beth. Is Daryl up yet?”

Beth shook her head. “Not yet. Do you want me to go get him?”

“If you would, yeah. We need to make a plan for where to head next.”

“Oh. Are we leaving today?” Beth asked, slightly disappointed. This was the most privacy any of them had in a long time.”

“Not today.” Rick replied, shooting her a look of understanding. He saw the shift of her expression. “I think we should leave tomorrow though. This isn’t where we are supposed to be. We need to make a home, with walls. This won’t work for much longer.” Beth nodded. They needed a place of their own, like the prison. 

“I’ll go get him.” She said, turning around to head back to where their mattress was. She heard the door close behind her. Rick must have gone to wait outside, she thought.

She crawled up the mattress and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s lips softly. With a sigh, he responded, returning the kiss. When she pulled back, he moaned in disappointment, before opening his eyes. “Morning Mr. Dixon.” She said, smiling down at him. He stared at her before scoffing.

“Yer the only one to ever call me Mr. Dixon, y’know that,” The blond giggled, giving him a quick peck. 

“Come on, Rick’s waiting outside for you. Wants to talk about moving on.” Daryl sighed before nodding. Sitting up, he pulled on his boots and strapping his knife to his belt. Giving her a quick kiss, he turned to Carol and kissed her on his way out, waking her up. Beth giggled again.

Carol sat up, smiling at the happiness on the youngest woman’s face. She leaned up and gently kissed her cheek. Beth blushed but smiled at her. 

“Good morning,” she said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Carol up. Taking it, she watched Beth’s face for a moment before kissing her softly, before letting go of the hand still in hers. She slipped her feet into her boots, and checked the handgun she had, making sure it was loaded before placing it in the holster.

“Lets go see what’s for breakfast.”

Beth laughed, grabbing her weapons and checking them over. She grabbed Carolos hand and they took off for the gas station, which was the main area they are using for meetings and eating meals together.

Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Glenn were discussing quietly in one corner of the store, and Maggie, Tara, Rosita were eating at one of the make shift tables, made from some shelving. Carl was sitting by himself, between Rick’s group and the group of females, cleaning a few guns, and sharpening the knives. Carol walked over to the group that were eating while Beth sat down next to Carl, pulling her knife from its sheath. Reaching over, she picked up the sharpening tool they found at the hardware store and got started. Making sure the blade was at a forty five degree angle to get maximum sharpness. Carl glanced over to her before getting back to piecing back Ricks Python. They sat there for a bit, no words spoken between them, until Rick and Daryl walked over and sat down.

“Almost finished?” the leader asked his son. 

“Yeah. Got it done faster with Beth helping.” He said, motioning over to the blond, who was finishing sharpening the last of the knives and picked up a gun to start cleaning. Daryl reached around her to grab Carol’s gun and pulled it apart. 

“Did you eat yet?” He asked her. Beth shook her head. 

“No. I was going to wait for you.” She replied, smiling up at him. She looked over to where Carol was, surprised to see her bringing two plates of heated beans over.

“Thought you might be hungry,” she explained, handing over two spoons. 

Before they started eating, they kissed her on a cheek each. Beth on the left and Daryl on the right. She blushed and looked up to see Rick grinning at her. He stood up and got everyone’s attention.

“I want to let you all know that this will be the last day here. We will head up to Canada through Maine, into New Brunswick. We figured that if we head to a less populated area, we’ll have a better chance with both the living and the dead. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

No one replied. Most of them had never left Georgia, and the rest came from west, like Andrea and Amy had.

“Alright then. We’ll just have to find a map when we get there and look for places like that. Maybe another prison, or school.”

“When do we leave?” Tara asked. 

“Tomorrow morning would be best. Some of you have siphoned enough fuel from other vehicles, so we’ll take the truck and a car. Take as much supplies as you can.” Rick started dividing groups to pack things, or look for other stuff. 

Carol, Tara and Rosita were to get a portion of food from the supermarket. 

Carl, Beth and Glenn were going to grab some clothes and look for any weapons or ammo they might have missed on the first sweep of the place. 

Rick and Maggie would start packing whatever they already had. Daryl and Michonne are to do perimeter checks and Daryl would try and catch some food if anything shows on the edge of the woods.

“Remember to look for hatchets, or hammers.” Rick told Carl. “Grab a saw if you see one too. Its been over two years since this thing started. Bodies tale up to ten years to fully decompose, but with these guys walking around, faced with the elements, they should be weaker then ever.”

Carl nodded. “We know what to grab.” Rick patted his sons shoulder, giving it a squeeze before walking off to Michonne. Daryl was over talking to Carol when Beth walked over. 

“I’ll see you later.” She said. He smirked and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. 

“Yeah, you will.”

He turned his head when Beth wound her arms around his waist. “You gonna give me my good luck kiss too?” she asked with mock innocence. The hunter chuckled, and gave the blond and equally searing kiss before walking over to where Michonne was waiting for him. Carol laughed and Beth grinned at her and Daryl’s antics. Beth closed the distance between herself and the short haired woman and gave her a peck. “See you tonight!” she called cheerfully as she walked outside with Carl and Glenn.

Carol smiled and turned around to be met with Tara and Rosita both smirking at her. “What?”

“Oh,” Tara replied airily. “Nothing much. So, how good is it?”

“How good is what?”

“The juice cocktail.”

“Tara!” Rosita burst out laughing, drawing the others attention. Carol was blushing so red, she looked like all her blood went to boil away in her face.

If Tara smirked anymore her face would stay like that permanently. ‘C’mon, we gotta go.” She said, trying to save some of her soul from embarrassment. Rosita just laughed as they walked across the road to the market, Tara was still grinning, and Carol tried to ignore them as she pulled out her knife and flashlight.


	11. Chapter Eeleeveen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!

Daryl and Michonne were walking behind the strip mall when the samurai brought up a topic Daryl had expected.

“Soo,” she started.

“Yeah? What is it?” He grunted.

“You and Beth?”

“And Carol.” He reminded her.

Michonne laughed. “Daryl Dixon! The ladies man!” 

Daryl felt his cheeks warm. “Stop,” he muttered.

There was silence for a few minutes and Daryl got a squirrel that was watching the two on a low branch in a tree on the edge of the woods.

Michonne spoke up. “How did it happen?” 

“Jus’ did, I guess. When me an’ Beth were together. When we were in the funeral home. We jus’, I don’t know, did it.”

Realizing he was uncomfortable about talking about it, Michonne tried to steer the conversation away. “What about Carol?”

The hunter looked at her, his lips quirked. “Beth was tellin’ me how she had a crush on Carol when we were on the run, before the prison. Said that she was the toughest girl she ever met, tougher than Maggie even.” His lips fell back into a frown at the name.

“Trouble within the family?

He scoffed. “Guess you could call it that. You ever notice how Maggie jus’, gave up on her sister?” Daryl asked. “Like, she just assumed that Beth couldn’t make it out here alone. She could, she did! I know she could do it again! But Maggie, she jus’ ignores her, but treats her like she’s helpless whenever she goes to do anything, like go hunting, or on a run. It’s annoying for her and me, and starting to piss Carol off too.” He sighed. “Maggie needs to open her eyes.” He finished.

Another pause.

“It sounds like Beth needs to confront Maggie about this. Without Glenn, Carol or you, and they need to do it now before we leave.”

Daryl sighed again. “I know. I don’t know how to go about it though.” He looked at the katana wielder and half heartedly smirked. “Any suggestions?”

“Yeah actually. Why don’t you lock them in a room.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Not doin’ that.”

“Then what are you gonna do?” she asked.

“Do what any sensible man would. Talk to Glenn.”

 

At that moment, Glenn was folding shirts and pants as Beth and Carl picked out things that would be somewhat durable on the run.

Carl was looking at Beth oddly, but not unfriendly. As Beth was grabbing some bras she heard Carl clearing his throat awkwardly. She glanced behind her to see him muttering under his breath, looking confused.

Taking pity on the young man, she nudged his shoulder. “Hey, what’s up?”

Shaking his head he said nothing, looking away before turning his gaze back to her. “Are you together with Daryl ‘and’ Carol? At the same time?” He tried to stay as neutral as he could, but some disbelief slipped through in his tine of voice.

Beth paused, thinking about the best way to respond to that. They continued picking out clothes, grabbing more underwear then usual. Everyone went through underwear more quickly than shirts. Not much toilet paper out in the woods.

“I love Daryl, and I love Carol. They both love me and each other. I know it sounds weird, or like were cheating on each other, but that’s not what this is.” Beth remembered hearing about how a celebrity was spotted with a man and woman, and were together with them both. She explained that to Carl.

“It’s not traditional, I know.” She told him. “But then again, what’s traditional in this world?” she laughed bitterly, thinking of the look Maggie shot her when they kissed Carol.

“I love both Carol and Daryl equally. If I lost one of them, I don’t think the other would be able to completely fill that void. It would be like losing your trigger finger. You could use another finger, but it wouldn’t be the same. That’s how I would feel if I lost one of them, except ten times worse.” She finished softly, trying to convey the emotion of her love to him.

He stared down at the pair of pants in his hands as he thought about what she said. After a few minutes of silence bar the sounds of clothes being folded, ‘I think I understand.” He replied. “It would be like losing my dad, and only having my hat to remember him by.” 

Beth nodded her head, happy that he understood. “That’s right. Now, how about we finish up here, and give the backrooms a last scout for anything useful.” He nodded and picked up some of the bags he had filled. Beth grabbed the few left, and walked over to her bother in law. He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, even if Maggie doesn’t approve of you guys. I’ll support you anytime.” He whispered in her hair.

Beth returned the hug tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered back. “I really appreciate that.” She stepped back, wiping her face with a hand. I know me and Maggie need to talk, I just…don’t. I’ tired of talking, and I just want to move on and look for a new home, just like everyone else here does. Y’know?”

Glenn and Carl both nodded, understanding the need to just move on. Carl just returned to hear the last part, having been in the back.

“Lets head back to the cars, and then maybe we can take watch, or just rest.” Carl suggested. “By the way, I found a piece.” He told them, pulling out a small hand gun. “Fully loaded with a box of ammo.”

With their hands full, the group made their way back to the cars.

 

 

Meanwhile, Carol was being questioned as well.

“So what’s it like being with two people?” Tara asked excitedly. Rosita stood back and watched as her girlfriend grilled the older woman about her sex life.

“Tara, I refuse to talk about this now.”

“Too bad. You got a kiss sandwich in front of everyone, so you gotta spill the beans!”

Carol sighed as they walked into the store. “I’m going to head over to the backrooms and look for anything that they might have had out back, but weren’t selling. You two look in the canned goods isle.”

“looks like someone doesn’t know how to gossip,” she heard Tara grumble. Carol winced at that. Its not like she never gossiped in school, but she never got the chance to talk to many people once she married Ed. Then she was concerned she would be gossiped about behind her back, so she just never felt right if anyone did try to include her in the gossip.

Walking out back, she noticed that most of it had already been picked over. ‘Someone probably broke inside at the start.’ She thought as she noticed there was no blood or smell. ‘No perishable items either.’

She picked over some packages of pasta and threw a few into her bag. When she turned around, there was a huge package of water bottles. “Gottcha!” 

She picked it up and walked back out front. “Hey, Rosita! Tara! Look at what I found!” she called as she lugged the water over to the front entrance.

“Condoms?” came the answering yell.

Carol sighed, shaking her head. “Even better.”

“What could be better then protection from STD’s?” questioned Rosita in disbelief.

Carol stood proudly, pointing down at the case or 48 bottles of water. “That.”

“Great catch! Anything else?” 

“Yes. Some packaged pasta. ‘Just add water.’” She said smugly. “How about the cans?”

“Rosita looked over her shoulder at Tara struggling with a little over a dozen cans of spaghetti-O’s, beans, and canned veggies. “Yeah, I think we have enough food.” She said, pointing at the younger female.

Carol laughed and picked up her bags of pasta, adjusting them so she could pick up the water easier.

“Why don’t we just use a cart to bring these over?” Tara whined, dropping a can on the floor. Rosita and Carol exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing at their stupidity.

Once they had a cart loaded, they made the short trip back to where Rick was making room in the vehicles. “Looks like you got a good haul.” Rick commented as he looked over the carts items. “Hope you didn’t go over the ten item limit.” He joked. Tara was the only one who laughed out loud, Rosita and Carol only smiling at the joke.

“Are we the first ones back?” Carol asked. Rick nodded. “Well, I’ll go get some dinner ready.”

As Carol walked off, she didn’t notice Maggie following her until she heard her clear her throat. “Hi Maggie. Would you like to-” She was cut off by slap to the face.

“What do you think your doing to my baby sister!” Carol stepped back as Maggie harshly whispered to her face. “First Daryl defiles her, now you’ve turned her gay? Not Bethy! She is pure, and wouldn’t go around whoring herself out like that, so what did you do to her? Are you blackmailing her? And Daryl? Or is it you and Daryl teaming up to get into her panties? You bitch!” Maggie went to slap her again when she looked up to see the girl in question.


	12. Tweellvvee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat fight. Kiinda.

Beth stood in the doorway, staring at her sister. Her face told everyone of how betrayed she was by her last blood family.

Maggie looked at her in shock before taking a step towards her. “Bethy, I-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Beth whispered, staring at her sisters face. As Maggie went to say more, Beth broke. “I don’t want to hear it!” she screamed. At the sound, Rick came running in to see what the problem was. “You dare call Carol a bitch? You fucking dare to slap her?” Beth strode over and slapped Maggie in the face so hard her head snapped to the side. “How dare you!”

“Beth!”

The blond spun around to see Daryl standing behind Rick, Michonne stood next to him looking shocked at what was happening. 

“What happened?” He asked lamely. Beth looked lost for a moment before walking over and grabbing Carol, pulling her into a hug and guiding her over to Daryl. 

“Lets go.” She said, motioning towards the door. Daryl nodded his head, noticing that Carol was in a state of shock. Beth never looked back at Maggie.

 

As soon as they walked inside the liquor store, Carol sucked in a deep breath, her brain finally processing what had just occurred. Beth quickly turned her so she was face to face. 

“Let me see your cheek.”

Beth was still seething. Both Daryl and Carol could see that clear as day. But she still took care not to hurt Carol while taking in the damage.

“Your cheek will be bruised and you might have a black eye.” Beth stated, finishing her examination. 

“Beth.”

“Stay here. I’ll go get you some water.”

“Beth.”

“Promise I’ll be back in a flash.”

“Beth!”

Beth wasn’t ignoring Daryl, she just couldn’t hear him through the bloodlust that was coursing through her veins as she thought of what would have happened if she didn’t show up when she did.

Just as Beth was turning around to walk through the doors, Daryl grasped her arm. 

Spinning around to face him she didn’t lash out like she wanted to. Her conscience knew that the man holding her back was important to her. So she just stared through him, not acknowledging him, but not ignoring him either.

Daryl sucked a breath when he realized what was going on. Carol stared at Beth, not knowing what to do. “Carol, go tell Rick that we need him. Now.” He spoke quietly, his gaze not moving from Beth’s blue eyes.

Carol slipped around them as Daryl held Beth in place, hands just holding around her lower arms, not restraining her. He knew that if Beth wanted to go out there and shoot her sister in the face, that’s what will happen.

After a few short minutes, Carol returned with Rick in tow. “What’s going on?” he whispered, taking Carol’s warning to be quiet and slow seriously. 

“Bloodlust.”

Rick started, before walking slowly over to Beth. 

“Hey, Beth? I need you to come back.” When there was no response, he continued talking. “Beth, I know how you feel, I do. I went through the same thing your going through right now, but we’re not safe here. You need to pull back from the anger. I know it would be easier to let it out, but you can’t. So on the count of three, I want you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for us?”

At first there was still no response, but Daryl saw the tiny nod she gave after a moment. Daryl nodded back, which was cue enough for Rick.

“Okay. One, two, three, deep breath in,” Beth took a short breath, but it was something. “And let it out slowly.” Rick exhaled, and Beth did the same. 

They repeated the process a few more times before Beth’s eyes focused and slumped over, her body leaning on Daryl. Everyone in the room relaxed as Beth fainted.

“Alright. You two need to stay with her. Reassure her that both of you are alright. When she wakes up, she may be confused. If she asks what happened, tell her the truth. She could get mad if she remembers and realizes you kept anything from her.” He stood up and walked towards the door, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll send someone with dinner later.” Before he left.

Daryl picked up Beth bridal style and brought her over to the mattress. As he laid her down he looked over to the other woman standing by the doorway. “Are you coming over here or do you want me to carry you too?”

Carol stumbled over and tripped over a boot, falling into Daryl’s waiting arms. “Hey now,” he grunted as he caught her. “C’mon. Lets lay down. Get some shut eye.”

Carol nodded, still not talking. Daryl sighed. He had a very angry woman on one side, and an almost comatose woman on the other. He settled down so he was laying in the middle. Both females were curled into a side. He sighed again as he wrapped them both in his arms and shut his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

 

Daryl awoke when he heard cursing and opened his eyes to see Beth pacing back and forth in front of the mattress. She was the source of the swearing.

When he glanced outside, he noticed it was the twilight time of day. Or was that night?

His attention was brought back to the here and now when he felt Carol shift uncomfortably. He looked over to her and saw that she was watching the blond with uncertain eyes. When Daryl nudged her gently, she looked up, eyes wide.

“What happened?”

“Carol shook her head. She pointed to Beth, then her face, which had developed a nasty bruise, then to her mouth.

“She woke up and saw your face, and started doing this?” Carol nodded. “How long?” the woman shrugged.

Daryl sighed. He slowly stood up and walked over to Beth.

“Beth.”

Beth stopped pacing immediately and looked up to Daryl’s eyes. He could see the fire in them, but he wanted to bring her back from the insanity that was slowly taking over, like it took over Rick for a while back.

“Beth, I need you to come back.” Daryl said gently but firmly. She tilted her head slightly and nodded curtly. 

“When can I kill her?”

Daryl reached his arm out and took hold of her hand. “Not now. Beth, I know you have every right to go and do what you’ve been thinking, but you can’t. Not here, and not now. We need to stick together. We’re so close to finding a home. You can go beat her up, but not until we make a home, okay?”

Beth slowly nodded and took a deep breath. She looked over to Carol who was still curled on the makeshift bed. The blond walked over and crawled up to lay next to her, spooning her.

“It’s okay Carol. I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe.” Beth continued cooing to her, rubbing her back and placing quick kisses to her back.

Daryl watched as Beth’s ministrations swiftly brought Carol back to calm her down. After a while, Daryl made his way back into bed. The three of them lied there for a long time before anyone said anything.

“I’m fine.” rasped Carol, voice scratchy from disuse. 

“No, your not,” Daryl and Beth said at the same time. “Was it a flashback?” Daryl asked after a minute.

“I-I don’t know.” Carol spoke quietly. “I remember her slapping me, and I just froze up. I saw Beth in the doorway, and then I remember needing to blink, and that’s the last thing I remember. Until I woke up with Beth cursing.”

Beth flinched a little at the first thing her lover saw was her bad side. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” the younger stated. She looked up suddenly with a fire blazing in her eyes, but not like the inferno that was there before. 

“I will not let anyone hurt you, either of you. I will kill to protect you, even if it means hurting my sister.” Here, a tear slipped out the corner of a blue eye. Trailing down her cheek, Beth swiped it away. “You two are my only concern. Yes I will protect this group, but you guys come first.”

Daryl and Carol sat stunned by the resolve in their youngest part of the trio.

Daryl eventually leant over and grabbed Beth in a hug, dragging Carol in with them. They sat like that until they started to fall asleep and fell back into the mattress, still hugging each other tightly.


	13. Chapter ThreeTeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um..... WTF?

When Beth woke up next, the sky was just starting to light up, the milky fingers of predawn reaching out above them. Beth twisted around to be met with the sleeping face of Carol. Remembering what happened yesterday, and taking a few breathes to keep calm, she reached over and caressed the older woman’s cheek gently. She imagined that she could heal her with a thought and a touch, like in Harry Potter. At least he had potions. She briefly wondered how a Wizarding World would deal with the zombie apocalypse, before leaning in to kiss along the bruises.

Daryl woke from the movement across from him and leant up to see Beth pressed against Carol, kissing her face. He shifted so he could start kissing the other side of her face. Beth paused for a moment, blue eyes meeting blue, before they grinned at each other and with a nod, got back to waking up Carol in the best way possible.

As Beth startling laying kisses along Carols neck, Daryl was making his way down Carols body, ending up on his stomach between her legs with his head laying on her belly. 

Carol was moaning softly at the attention she was getting when she felt teeth worrying her earlobe. She opened her eyes and groaned when she realized she was not dreaming. She could see Beth’s long blonde hair on her chest and when she looked farther down she saw Daryl nuzzling her stomach. Reaching down she slid her hand into Daryl’s hair, pushing down lightly.

Seeing that Carol was awake and consenting, Daryl tugged her pants down with her underwear and pushed her legs farther apart. He placed open mouthed kisses on the insides of her thighs, before nosing his way through her pubic hair.

Carol was never turned on so much before. Ed sure as hell would never do this for her. It was all about him taking pleasure from her, not giving it.

Beth watched as Daryl pushed his tongue between her folds and lick her in the most intimate place you can get with a woman. She groaned and smashed her mouth to Carols at the sight, swallowing the older females moans.

After a few minutes of this, Daryl shoved his tongue as far as he could into Carols dripping hole. Beth was forced to muffle a scream as Carol bit into her shoulder to contain the noise as she came.

Daryl backed off with his mouth and Beth took control. 

“Take your pants off.” She ordered the hunter and he complied as she started tugging at Carols shirt. “We need to get these off.” She murmured.

Once they were all bared to each other, Beth dived in, taking Daryl’s cock in her mouth. Carol inhaled sharply at the sight of this and reached down to rub Beth’s clit. Beth used the hand not holding Daryl’s hips in place to return the favour for her.

Beth was constantly moaning around Daryl’s girth and came right as Daryl shot his load down her throat. Carol came again at the image that was now tattooed to the back of her eyelids. 

They collapsed back into the bed and laid there, recovering from their first sexual experience together.

“That was… Amazing.” Carol panted.

Daryl could only nod his agreement while Beth laid there with a smug grin on her face.

They stayed like that for over an hour before g  
etting up when they noticed that the sun was above the trees.

“Guess we better get ready to head out then.”

They helped each other into some of the new clothes they had gathered at the mall. Once they were all dressed, they made their way to the cars, loading the last of their stuff in the car they would be travelling in. 

“Morning,” called Rick as he walked over to where they trio were standing.

“When are we taking off?” asked Carol.

“As soon as everyone is up and had something in their stomachs.” Rick replied. “Who do you want riding with you?”

“We can take Judith, if you want.” Daryl spoke up. 

“Thank you, but I’m gonna keep her close to me today. I’m riding with Michonne, Glenn and Maggie so far, might take Tara or Rosita too.”

We can take Carl with us. We only have four people in the vehicle.”

Rick nodded. “Alright. We can squeeze Tara and Rosita in with us then. Who is driving?”

They all exchanged a look and Beth looked at Daryl hopefully.

Daryl sighed. “Beth can drive for now. We might take turns.”

Rick laughed. “Alright.” Leaning in to Beth, he said, “Don’t kill them too fast. We still need them.”

Beth smiled. “I wont.”

“Dad, Judith is awake.”

They all turned around with Judy in her older brothers arms, who was standing in the entrance of the store they were using.

Daryl walked forward to meet the young man. “Mornin’. You ready to get goin’?” 

Carl nodded, handing Judy over. “Yeah, I’ve never left the country before.”

“Hey, I’ve never left Georgia before this, so your not the only one.”

The younger Grimes smiled and walked over to his father.

Beth came over, tickling Judy and cooing at her. “Are you coming inside to eat?” Daryl nodded and followed her inside.

Everyone was already awake and seated when they walked inside. Carol was sitting with Michonne, Carl and Rick, so Beth and Daryl walked over.

“Morning,” chirped Beth as she sat down beside Carol. Daryl sitting across from them next to Rick.

“Good morning.”

Tara and Glenn, who were on cooking duty, walked over and set two cans or beans and some paper plates and forks on the table. 

“Good eating!” Tara said as she walked over to Rosita with two plates. Glenn went over to his table with Maggie.

Once everyone was done eating, they all piled into the vehicles and, with Ricks car in front, they headed on the road towards the Canadian border.

In Rick’s car, Glenn was driving with Maggie riding shotgun. Behind her was Rosita, to the left of her was Rick with Judith, then Michonne. 

In Daryl’s car, Beth was driving with Daryl in the passenger. Behind Beth was Carol, then Carl who was next to Tara.

Tara was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t be in the same car as Rosita, but she understood the ‘no room’ thing. It was already a tight fit with their weapons in their hands or lap.

Carl was still thinking about finding a home. Maybe his dad would mellow down enough that they could try recruiting again. That’s how they found Bob.

Carol was wondering if Canada was as bare as Maine. They barely see any walkers anymore. 

Daryl was quietly explaining to Beth the difference between the automatic she was driving, and a standard. He was pleasantly surprised when she asked questions and for him to clarify some points.

Beth was having a blast. She knew she couldn’t pass Glenn, but she loved slowing down and gunning it.

They stopped at the border between the US and St. Stephen to scavenge around for guns and ammo.

They found a lot of small weapons behind desks and off bodies. Daryl had found some gas cans in the garage, enough to fill the cars up. 

Just as Daryl was about to leave he heard some shuffling in a closet. Thinking it was a walker that got stuck and starved to death he opened the door to put the thing out of its misery. What he found was not what he expected.

“I’m not armed.”

This came from a man a little younger then himself, with shoulder length hair and wearing tattered clothes, like everyone does nowadays. Behind him was another man with short hair and was holding his ankle. The man who spoke had a knife in one hand, and a pistol resting in the other mans lap.

“We don’t have anything worth stealing, please leave us alone.”

Thinking quickly, Daryl held a hand out towards the first man. He flinched back, but regained his posture, or what was left of it, to stare at the hunter. The other man whimpered slightly.

“’M not gonna hurt ya. ‘M tryin’ ta help.” Daryl said, using his ‘little Ass Kicker voice’, as Rick liked to call it.

“How can we know that?” the first man retrorted.

“Daryl? Where are you? We need to get going!” 

Daryl turned around, blocking the two men at the same time. Beth stood in the entrance waiting for him. “Gimmie a minute.” He said. Turning back to the strangers, he saw them staring at Beth. “What?”

“You have females?” said the second guy, shocked. Daryl frowned and was about to respond when he heard a soft gasp. Beth was looking at the two men curled up in a closet.

“Who-” She cut herself off, seeing one of them hurt. “Get up. We can help you.” She said, reaching down and pulling the first man up by the hands. He stood up shocked by the gentle contact.

“Beth,” Daryl said warningly.

“What? They’re hurt. They need help, and food. Look at them! They’ll blow away with the next breeze. We need to help them. We cant just leave them here.”

Daryl sighed at the pleading look of one of his lovers face. “Alright. But it’s Rick who decides if we give them any food. Y’ know that.” Beth nodded, happy to be getting something.

Daryl helped the other man up, letting him lean on him to take some weight off of his injury.

As they made their way to the office they parked in front of, Carol saw them coming with new people and ran to get Rick. The four of them waited until Rick came out with a hunting knife he found in the confiscated weapons room.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the strangers are? Virtual Cookies for anyone who guesses correctly!


	14. Chapter Four Teen

“Who are you?” asked Rick. His tone was slightly intimidating, but not unfriendly.

“My name is Aaron.” said the man with the knife still in his hand. “This is my b-, my friend, Eric.”

Michonne came over to see what was going on. “Are you hurt? She asked when she noticed how Eric was leaning on Daryl. The man nodded. “Well come on. I’ll wrap it up for you.”

Eric looked to Aaron, and he nodded and smiled shakily at him.

“Don’t worry about him. Michonne will fix him up.” Rick informed him. Aaron squeezed Eric’s arm and whispered in his ear, before helping him to Michonne. As Eric and Michonne went to the car, Carol already there with the supplies they would need.

“Where are you from?” asked Carol as she ripped open a bandage.

“….”

“My name is Carol, by the way. Were from Georgia. We actually just left a few months ago.” Carol could tell it was hard for these two people to trust anyone, and she didn’t blame them. She was just like them, still is. 

“We lived in Washington, when things went bad. There was a group that had a small part of a town blocked off. Giant steel walls. It went bad a while ago, so we started heading north.”

Michonne looked up at him from checking his ankle. “You only sprained it, so it wont need a brace. You need to stay off of it for a few days though.” She told him. “Here’s some Tylenol. It’ll help with the pain for a bit.” She handed him a few pills.

“Thank you.” He said gratefully. “So where are you headed?”

Michonne and Carol exchanged a quick glance. “North.” Carol replied. “We were hoping to find a place away from everything. Somewhere hidden.”

“Isn’t that what most people want these days.” He said sadly. “Aaron and I have been searching for a place like that for months. Ever since-” he cut himself off and looked away from the two women.

“Ever since what?” asked Michonne softly.

Eric shook his head and didn’t say anything for the rest of the time it took to wrap his ankle.

Meanwhile with Aaron, Rick, Beth and Daryl.

“I’m gonna go find Carl and help him with loading the car.” She said, giving Daryl a peck on the lips and taking of inside the building. 

Aaron was dumbfounded and weary about these people. He didn’t know them, or their names! But his instinct was screaming at him to trust them.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the bearded man talking.

“My name’s Rick. This is Daryl.” The hunter nodded to him and Aaron nodded back politely. “If you don’t mind us asking some questions…” Rick trailed off. Aaron nodded again, consenting to being interrogated. “Where are you from?”

“Washington.”

There was a sharp inhale from behind him and he turned to see a woman staring at him, mouth agape. 

“Did you see a large man with a mullet and a muscular redhead?” she asked.

Aaron shook his head negatively. “We haven’t, sorry.”

The female sighed. “Its alright.” She turned to walk away, Tara coming out of the store and seeing her face, leading her to the side to comfort her.

“Three of our group had decided to split and head to Washington. Thought there would be protection there.” Explained Rick, seeing the confused expression on the mans face.

Aaron nodded and looked away.. “You have more questions.” He stated.

Rick nodded, looking to Daryl. Getting a small nod, Rick asked the questions they ask everyone.

“How many Walkers have you killed?”

Aaron looked up in surprise, not expecting that. “A lot.”

“How many people have you killed?” Daryl asked.

Green eyes darkened and Aaron scowled. “Eight.”

Another glance between to the brothers. “Why?”

“Because they were going to kill me.”

He looked over to where Eric was and seeing his distressed face, Aaron ran over to him. As Rick was about to grab his arm, Daryl held him back. 

“Let him go. They need each other.”

Rick nodded and watched as Eric grasped Aarons hands and dragged him over by the bridge.

“Something bad happened to them.” Daryl noted.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Are we going to ask them to come with us?” Daryl asked curiously.

“I’ll ask them, but it’s their choice.” Rick replied.

Carol and Michonne made their way over to their lovers. “Did you ask him?” Michonne questioned. Rick smiled at her and nodded. “Good. They are good people.” She stated.

Daryl nodded in agreement.

An hour past them and they were still at the border, finding ammo and weapons. Beth and Carl had heated a can of pasta for Aaron and Eric. You could see that they haven’t had anything in their stomachs in a while.

When Tara and Rosita came over properly meet the two, it was almost time to leave the US behind them.

“Hey, I’m sorry for leaving earlier like I did. Its just that, I travelled with them for a long time. I just hoped that they made it. You said you’re coming from Washington, and I thought…” she trailed off. “Never mind. I’ll never see them again anyways, so it doesn’t matter.” 

They were surprised when Tara pulled her unto a hug and kissed her head, murmuring quietly in her ear. Eric grasped Aarons arm when he saw them. Aaron looked over to see the reactions of the others, but was shocked when there were no reactions. People would glance over them to make sure they were okay, but moved on after that. He saw Beth smile and wave to the four of them before bouncing back to where ever she was headed.

“You are together?” Aaron asked.

“Tara looked over to him with a glint of ice in her eyes. “Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?”

Eric walked forward and took her hands in his. “Not at all.” She stared into his eyes and opened her mouth to form an O. 

Aaron came forward also and placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “Is your group accepting?” Tara nodded her head her eyes moist at the thought of the reason they had to ask that.

“Did Rick talk to you again yet?”

Aaron shook his head. “No, was he supposed to?”

“I think he wanted to ask you something.” She told him. 

At that moment, Rick walked out of the last building. Spotting them, he walked over.

“How is your ankle?” he asked Eric kindly. 

Eric was still limping on it, but not as heavily as he was a few hours ago. “Its better than it was before.” He replied. “Thank you for the help.”

“It’s nothing.” He looked over to Aaron, then back to Eric. “I wanted to ask you both something.” They nodded him to go on. “I asked you three questions before. Those were not random. We have asked every new member of our group those same questions and they determine if we let them stay with us.” Eric gasped and clung to Aarons arm nervously. “You two have a choice. You can go on your way, and we give you some weapons and food, as we hit the mother load here, or you can join our group. That would mean that we would protect you, and help provide, but you would have to return the favour.”

Aaron and Eric were gaping at them. “You mean, you wouldn’t forc-” Eric cut himself off quickly and Aaron wrapped his arms around Eric’s shoulders and hugged him. 

“Can we think about it?” pleaded Aaron. We need to talk to each other before we can choose.”

Rick nodded his head. “Of course. We will be heading out after we all eat, so decide by then.” 

Eric was almost sobbing when he and Aaron walked over by the garage. “What do you wanna do, hun?” 

“They wouldn’t- They would protect us! They wont hurt us! They would accept us! Please Aaron, we need to go with them. They- They are good. I can tell.” Eric hugged Aaron and buried his head in his neck. “If we go with them, we could move on, and make something of ourselves. We could help them make a home.”

“So we go with them?” Aaron clarified. Eric nodded his head. “Okay then. Lets go tell Rick.” 

Eric lifted his head and kissed Aaron quickly and grabbed his hand.

They made their way to where the group was huddled. Eating and getting along like a family. Aaron noticed that a few of them were standing with their backs to the group with guns raised. ‘They really do protect each other,’ Eric thought in awe.

Daryl, who was sitting on the left of Rick, nudged his knee and nodded his head in their direction. He stood up to greet them as they arrived. “Have you made a decision?”

“We have.” Aaron spoke up. “We would like to join you.” 

There was silence for a moment before Daryl stood up. “Welcome to the group.”

At once, everyone started welcoming them. Some came up and shook their hand, some hugged them, and some just waved, or spoke from where they were.

Rick welcomed them last. He came over and gave a firm handshake to both of them. “I believe introductions are needed.”

He motioned to Daryl first. This is Daryl. He’s the one that found you. Next to him is Beth, then Carol. Over there is Glenn and Maggie. You have already met Rosita and Tara, and this is Michonne and my daughter Judith. My son, Carl is the young man over there on guard.” He glanced over to make sure Carl heard what was going on. “Would you like to introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Aaron, and this is Eric. Its nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Aaron and Eric left Alexandria a long time ago, and things weren't peachy for them, so Don't expect the happy go lucky and sweet couple, though deep down they still are.


	15. Chapter Fiphteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Wanted to get it out before I left school. I don't know when the next chapter will be, because my mums laptop sucks and I wont have the money for my own for a few months yet. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

After everyone was fed, they all piled into their cars and crossed over to Canada. Aaron and Eric wired a car with a full tank of gas and trailed behind Glenn’s car. They made their way through Saint Stephen and headed east. They came across deserted counties and abandoned cars, but it looked like everyone had gotten somewhere else before the shit hit the fan. They didn’t bother looting any houses yet, and didn’t see any walkers around. 

They were only driving for an hour when they stumbled across a tiny county called Charlotte county. Glenn ran into the gas station to grab a map of the area. They noticed a road that had a dead end, with no houses along it.

“Lets go check it out. Maybe there’s a building at the end of it, like the prison.” Rick suggested. Getting nods of agreement, Rick motioned Glenn, Daryl, Aaron and Michonne over. “I’m only taking a group, not everyone. I need two of you to stay with the rest.”

“I’ll look after things here,” said Glenn. “Need to keep an eye on Maggie.” He cast a worried look over to the once sensible woman who was slowly becoming deranged. Rick nodded to him.

“Daryl, Aaron and Michonne, are you up to checking it out?” three heads nodding was his answer. “Alright, we’ll take Carl with us too. I know its driving him up the wall that he hasn’t been able to do much latey.” Daryl and Michonne murmured in agreement, while Aaron looked uncomfortable.

Noticing this, Rick caught his eyes in a gaze. “Is something wrong?”

The newest member of their group hesitated for a moment before speaking up. 

“Is it right? Letting a boy come? It could be dangerous.” Michonne looked affronted, but Rick just smiled.

“Its alright. Carl has been put in worse situations than this.” Rick’s smile dropped at that. Daryl looked away and Michonne placed a hand on Rick’s arm. Shaking it off and sending an apologetic look at his lover, Rick turned back to Aaron. “He can handle himself. Don’t worry. I do that enough as it is.”

Aaron nodded reluctantly before walking over to Eric. Glenn walked over to Carl and told him what was going on and Daryl walked over to Beth and Carol.

“Hey Daryl, what’s the plan?” asked Beth. She was happier now since they three of them admitted their feelings.

“Rick, Carl, Michonne, Aaron and I are going to check out a suspicious dead end. It’s a half hour drive, so we should be back before dark.” The hunter replied.

“It’s just the five of you?” she looked over to where Rick was handing blunt and sharp weapons to those who would be on watch. “Can I come? You might need someone with medical experience.” She pointed out.

“I’ll go ask Rick, but you might need to stray here. Just in case,” Daryl added when Carol went protest.

She sighed and Beth patted her arm reassuringly. “We’ll be doing something, either when we find a home, or when we look for one.” Carol nodded and stood up, going over to Rick, who was talking to Glenn.

“….we don’t come back before noon tomorrow, head south east, towards PEI, its on the map. If the bridge is intact, then the province must not have been hit hard, or they had an evac.” Glenn had a sour look on his face that Rick might think they wouldn’t make it back, but knew if something happened, he would be in charge.

“Rick. Can I come with you?”

Rick turned around and saw Carol. “No. I need you here with Glenn. You, Rosita and Beth are the only people with medical experience, so I need you here just in case.”

Carol nodded reluctantly and walked back over with Beth.

“It’s fine. We can look after everyone here.” She told her and Carol nodded, smiling at Beth and pecking her on the lips. They watched as Rick got every ones attention.

“Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Carl and I are going to check out a dead end road half an hour away from here. Glenn is in charge.”

Everyone nodded. They knew how it went. A small group would look for places like the prison, and if it looked good, they would try to clear any walkers outside. They haven’t found that place yet, but they always hope that when a group goes out to explore, they will find a place they could call home. 

Daryl walked over to Beth and Carol and kissed them both softly. “We should be back before noon tomorrow,” He told them. “Well come back for you if it looks like somethin’.”

“We know. Be safe out there.” Beth told him. Carol nodded, giving him a hug.

“See you later.” He called over his shoulder.

 

“You’ll come back to me, right?” Eric knew they had to pull their weight around, but he wasn’t expecting to get separated from his lover so soon.

“I will always come back for you.” Aaron told his, pulling him in a hug. “Stay close to camp.” 

“I will.” Eric replied into Aarons shoulder. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” Aaron responded, kissing Eric before pulling away to walk over to Rick.

Michonne and Carl were laughing and thumb wrestling, while Rick watched on, smiling. He looked up when he saw Aaron approaching. “All set?” he asked. Aaron nodded. “We’re just waiting on Daryl. He probably saying goodbye to Beth and Carol.”

As the words left his mouth, Daryl walked over to them, calling back to the two girls.

“Alright. Lets hit the road.”

Like estimated, it only took thirty minutes to get to the end of the road. What was at the end was what surprised them.

“A school,” breathed Carl. He looked at his father and saw the head splitting grim on his face.

“Well, let’s go check it out,” he said, motioning forwards.

They quickly dispatched the few walkers in the school yard. It looked like a boarding school, with separate buildings and signs pointing where to go. As they made their way to the first building, Daryl banged against the door, listening for shuffling.

After a minute, Rick tried the doors only to find them to be locked. They walked around the building looking for another entrance. At the back was an open window.

“Carl, you crawl through and open the door.” Rick whispered. Carl nodded and Daryl gave him a boost to reach the window.

The four walked back to the door and after a few minutes heard a click and Carl opened the door. 

“All clear inside,” He reported. Rick nodded. He trusted his Carls judgement.

As they walked through the halls, they decided that this was a common area, or study place for people looking for somewhere quiet to relax and study. It was just one floor with a few rooms with a pool table and board games.

“Let’s check the next building,” suggested Aaron. Daryl led the way, crossbow at the ready. Just because it seems quiet doesn’t mean it really is.

The sign indicated that the second building was the dorms. It was a two story, with balconies on some of the second floor rooms. ‘Those would be good lookout points,’ thought Rick. 

The door had a key card lock on it. “Did anyone see a key card back in the other building?” Michonne asked out loud. Carl stepped forward holding up a plastic card.

“Saw it in one of the rooms, thought it might be useful,” he explained. He slipped the card through the slot and to the groups surprise, the door clicked open.

“Battery?” questioned Aaron.

Michonne shrugged. 

“Alright, let do a sweep.” Rick said, opening the door. The entrance hall was deserted. Gesturing forwards, they split up. Daryl and Aaron took the upstairs, and Rick and Michonne cleared the ground floor. Carl stood at the entrance, on lookout. Once all the rooms were cleared, they checked out the next building.

The door also needed the key card. As they walked down the halls, they noticed a sound.

“Is that..”

“Electricity?”

It could have easily been missed, but there was a small buzz in the background. Something everyone ignored in the old world.

Spotting a light switch, Daryl walked over and flipped it on. To everyone’s surprise, the lights flared, and the group had to look away from the brightness. Carl started grinning and ran down the hall, Michonne on his heels. Daryl, Aaron and Rick shared a glance and walked in the direction they went.

“You think the fridge still works? Or a freezer?” Aaron asked out loud.

Rick nodded. If the lights are working, everything else should be too,” he replied.

They heard laughter and turned a corner to see Michonne and Carl rummaging through the fridge and finding cheese spray. “Hey dad, look at this!” Carl said excitedly. 

When the other men looked inside, their jaws dropped. Inside the biggest fridge they ever saw, was fully stocked shelves. Aaron rushed over to the cupboards and found the same thing. Daryl opened the freezer next to the fridge and whooped in joy. 

“I can bag us some game and we can freeze it. Maybe make some deer jerky.” He replied to the unasked question. 

Michonne walked over to Rick and gave him a kiss. “I think we found our new home,” she murmured in his ear. Rick nodded.

“I think we did.”

 

When they got back to the rest of the group it was still light outside and everything was calm.

“No trouble. I put Maggie and Eric on food duty tonight.” Glenn reported. 

“That’s fine. Have we found places to sleep tonight?” asked Rick. Glenn looked back at where everyone was welcoming back the other four people.

“There are some stores that we could break into, but nothing good. I noticed a motel a few minutes down the road though. Was thinking of going there if nothing good came from your search.” His voice tilted upwards like a question.

Rick grinned at him. “We found it.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the leader. The search party were all grinning and after a few moments of silence Beth spoke up. “Home?”

Rick nodded. “Home,” he confirmed. “Its just waiting for us. Do you want to go now?”

After many excited yeses, everyone packed up and they were on the road again, hopefully for the last time.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. I'll be working on the next few chapters, but I don't know when I will update next. Money is really tight, and my boss is a dick and wont give me any shifts. Sorry about that, but ill try and get another chapter up soon. could be a few weeks though :(
> 
> Also know that I have not abandoned any of my stories! I just cant find the time to write, and have been writing in a notebook, so yeah!

"We gotta go Beth."

Beth woke with a quiet gasp, her body drilled to know to always be silent in this new world. She looked over to where Daryl was on watch; she could just make out the gleam of the metal on his crossbow in the moonlight. Beth quietly sits up ad walks over to him.

"Should be sleepin'," he said offhandedly, like he didn't expect her to sleep through the whole night. she didn't forget the fact the she should be sleeping in the old world more than now. Neither of them got more than 3 hours of sleep between the two of them per night, especially since the Prison. Not only because it wasn't safe, but because the nightmares would catch up to them. Images of Carol coming back, only to take a chunk out of Judy, of Carl crying over his dead fathers corpse, waiting for him to turn and bite him as well, so they would be together. Glenn and Maggie getting taken down by the living. The worst was remembering Hershel's death. That was the worst one for Beth.

"You can try to het some rest," she told him, sitting down and gently taking the crossbow from his unresisting hands. "I can take watch till morning."

Daryl shook his head, but laid down anyways, not about to say no to resting his eyes.

"So you really think everyone is dead?"

Daryl opened his eyes and tilted his head to watch her face. he could tell that her hope was slowly but surely diminishing with every day they didn't find one of the group. He also knew she was hoping to run into Carol, knowing she looked up to the woman. 

Daryl couldn't say he didn't hope to run into her either. He knows he shut down his emotions that first night after they left the Prison, and he really wished that he had suggested a place to meet up to Rick and the council should something like an invasion occur, like walkers breaking in, or a madman  
dead set on revenge. If only he opened his mouth and spoke his mind, he thought bitterly, trying not to imagine the fate of his family.

"I don't know," Daryl answered with a sigh, shaking himself from his thoughts of the past.

Beth nodded jerkily, not saying anything else.

Eventually, Daryl dosed off for a bit, it was only for a few hours, but they needed to keep moving. They were not safe yet.

After a few days in the woods, they came across a hunting shack. Daryl grinned at Beth. "Looks like home," he said, finding a key under the foot mat. Beth giggled and he unlocked the door, pushing it open a crack in case there were walkers inside. Opening it wider he walked in shining the flashlight around.

It was a one room kind of shack, with a woodstove in one corner, a bed against the wall opposite, a small kitchen along the back wall, and a table by the door. There were some rifles with boxes of ammo on the table.

"You wanna learn to shoot some hunting rifles?"

Beth smiled at him and nodded. He didn't let her shoot one of course, but showed her how to load, empty and fire it. "We'll take one with us," he told her.

He caught a rabbit and two squirrels without leaving sight of the shack, so they ate comfortably. 

It was cold that night, so they huddled under the covers if he bed at nightfall. They had pushed the table and a rifle rack in front of the door.

Beth couldn't get to sleep and was shifting for a ling time before flopping on her side with a sigh. she opened her eyes to see Daryl's back. hoping he was still sleeping, she wrapped her arms around him, spooning him from behind. She felt him tense up before letting out his own sigh of resignation. He leaned back into her for a moment before placing his hand on top of hers where it rested on his stomach.

"Beth," he said with warning.

"Daryl," she returned, shifting her hands downwards. Daryl exhaled harshly when they brushed against the semi-erect penis. "Please," she pleaded quietly. "I want it, You want it. Why cant we just give in and enjoy it together?"

Daryl sighed and gently squeezed her hand, indirectly squeezing himself through his clothes.

With a small gasp, Beth squeezed again, and threw her leg over Daryl, straddling him. she groaned as she grinded herself down on him. Opening her eyes, she realized she didn't notice when she closed them, she saw Daryl looking up at her, eyes shining in the little light filtering though the windows. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss. He easily returned it, kissing softly at first, before lust drove them deeper. Beth moaned and opened her mouth to an intruding tongue. They both groaned into each others mouth as his erection lined up between her legs and Beth ground down hard.

"Daryl," she gasped out. "Condom."

He grunted and reached over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and coming back with condoms and lube in his hand.

"Take them off," he told her, reaching down to pull his shirt off. Eagerly, Beth snapped the button on her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down to her ankles and kicking them off. By the time she finished undressing, Daryl was sitting on the bed, stroking himself and watching her strip.

He motioned her over and out the condom on, and Beth sat on his lap, facing him. as she sat, she spread her legs as wide as she could and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"No foreplay?" Daryl questioned softly as she lowered herself down.

"Enough time after for that,: she grunted, working around him. "Want you now."

He nodded, groaning as he slid fully into her, He could tell she wasn't a virgin. 'Probably Zack', he thought offhandedly.

His thoughts were interrupted b a loud moan, and he leaned up to muffle the sounds with his mouth.

After a few moments of getting used to the sensation of filling and being filled, Beth placed her hands in Daryl's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, and lifted herself up. Starting and getting lost in twin oceans, she et herself fall back onto Daryl with a sigh. Beth did this a few times before Daryl placed his hands on her hips, gripping her as he thrust up on her way down.

After that, all they noticed was the rise with Beth's help, and the fall of letting gravity and Daryl so the rest.

They didn't come undone at the same time, but they were holding hands when they fell over the edge. Once they caught their breath, Beth rolled over and kissed Daryl in the lips. "Thank you," she whispered. Daryl leaned over and returned the kiss.

"Thank you."


	17. AN

Hello! I have recieved a laptop! finally! That said, major writers block on this story, and i cant seem to proceed the way i want to, so there is that. THIS IS NOT BEING ABANDONED!!!!!!! I'm taking a break from walking dead stuff till I get some inspiration, but i got lots of teen wolf stuff Im planning on writing. So dont give up yet! Hopfully will start posting soon.\

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!

~Boots


End file.
